You Belong with Me
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Just a series of unrelated instances in the lives of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles that have been bugging me every single time I turn on the radio.
1. Unrequited Love

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk, you didn't notice<br>I hear the words but all I can think is  
>We should be together<br>_

~ Taylor Swift, Jump Then Fall ~

* * *

><p>Jane was in the morgue listening to Maura talk, or trying to listen to Maura talk. The day was almost over, and Jane had come down to ask Maura about a recent case. There were no leads and so far no forensic evidence. She had hoped that the brilliant medical examiner had found something, anything, that would be helpful. She also just wanted to see her.<p>

Maura had discovered that the victim had suffered from a congenital disorder that may narrow the population down enough to garner an identification, which might lead them to a suspect. But Jane wasn't listening. She heard the words that came out of Maura's mouth, but she wasn't paying attention to the words. No, she was listening to the sound of Maura's voice and staring at Maura's lips.

She didn't know when it happened exactly, but over the past recent months she found that all she ever thought about was Maura. Not only that, but she found that she was attracted to Maura, her best friend. She wrestled to come to terms with her feelings, and whether or not to act on them. Eventually she decided that she would just pine for Maura since the doctor told her that she wasn't her type anyway.

So that's what Jane was doing now. She was watching Maura, loving Maura, and Maura didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This probably sucks, terribly. Sorry. Also, I shall be continuing to post unrelated "drabbles" set to songs, mostly by Taylor Swift. <em>

_If you want something that doesn't suck, check out my co-written story titled, "A Different Sort of Learning." ;)_


	2. Come Back

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

~ Taylor Swift, You Belong with Me ~

* * *

><p>As she sits by the hospital bed, willing Jane to wake up, Maura reflects on when she realized that she was in love with her best friend. Hoyt had escaped and he was after Jane. The detective who was normally strong and collected was afraid, everyone could see that. She had showed up at Maura's house in the middle of the night, asking for a place to stay, a place to feel safe. Maura was her safe place.<p>

The two had never really done much outside of work before that night, not really, yet Jane had chosen Maura has her person to confide all of her fears to. That was something that should have struck Maura as being odd, but for some reason, that night, it had felt right.

Agent Dean had come to visit. Maura knew he would, but she didn't count on Jane being there. She remembered feeling incredibly annoyed that he had showed up when she was trying to take care of Jane. She got rid of him as fast as she could, then she went into her guest room to talk with Jane. The brunette tried to deflect her fears with humor, and they had both laughed. But eventually the mood grew somber, and Jane told Maura about the nightmares. Jane never talked about her dreams with anyone, but she did with Maura. Every fear, every insecurity was laid out for Maura to inspect.

Maura had ended up falling asleep next to Jane as she tried to soothe the anxious detective, and that was when she realized it.

"You belong with me, Jane," she whispers to the comatose woman on the hospital bed. "Please, wake up."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Obviously, this takes place after 1x10, where Jane shot herself. Good? Bad?<em>


	3. Heartbreak

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>We're just friends, what are you saying?<em>

~ Justin Bieber, Baby ~

* * *

><p>Jane prided herself on her ability to read people. Body language was something she was fluent in. She had a reputation amongst her colleagues of being able to read a suspect in less than thirty seconds. Jane was good at getting to know people, being able to read their innermost thoughts, understand them better than they understood themselves. But she just couldn't do that with Maura. Maura was complicated, and different than anyone Jane had ever seen before.<p>

The detective liked that about the medical examiner. She loved a challenge, most times. Recently, though, it had just been frustrating. Some days, it seemed like Maura was flirting with her, which, to her surprise, Jane found she was okay with. She wanted it, even. Then other days, Maura was just Maura, her goofy friend.

There were rumors floating around the precinct about her and Maura dating. Jane knew this. She just wasn't sure Maura knew. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that other people saw what Jane thought she saw. That she and Maura belonged together. That they were more than just friends, and had been for a while. Seriously, they went on dates, like actual dates, all the time.

Jane could almost convince herself that she and Maura _were _dating and Maura just forgot to mention it, but then the doctor would be off chasing some guy and Jane would feel sad. It was stupid, really, they were just friends, after all. Yet Jane couldn't stop hoping that, one day, Maura would realize that Jane was there for her. That Maura would stop playing her weird games, and they would fall in love or something. Jane wasn't a romantic of any kind, but she could see herself falling in love with Maura Isles. In fact, she was beginning to suspect that she already had. And if there was one thing Jane knew about her hunches, it was that they were mostly right.

So when she finally got the chance to ask Maura pointblank, she did.

"You don't want to sleep with me. _Do _you?"

"No."


	4. Big Goal, Bigger Payoff

_One, you're like a dream come true  
>Two, just wanna be with you<br>Three, girl it's plain to see  
>That you're the only one for me and<br>Four, repeat steps one through three  
>Five, make you fall in love with me<br>If ever I believe my work is done  
>Then I'll start back at one<em>

~ Brian McKnight, Back at One ~

* * *

><p>Maura had always been a task-oriented person. She worked better with lists. She found it easier to work if she was moving towards a goal. She had done that with boarding school in Paris, with Boston Cambridge University, with medical school in her graduate years and finally with the Chief Medical Examiner position at the Boston Police Department. She had known what her goals were, and she had striven to do her best to meet them.<p>

The doctor, though, had a more personal goal to fulfill now. It was a goal that she had had since she was a little girl, although the realization of that goal was sure to be different than she imagined. She wanted to find love, get married, and have children. She had always pictured meeting a big strong man sometime in her twenties, who would sweep her off her feet, and then marrying when she was thirty and well into her career.

Maura still wanted that epic romance. Every woman did. Hers would just be unconventional. Months ago, she had realized that she was in love with Jane Rizzoli, her coworker, her friend, her everything. Jane could be considered big and strong, Maura supposed. Jane was tall for a woman and strong for one too. Sure, they had met when they were in their thirties, but that was okay. Maura could adjust her schedule.

More importantly, though, Jane understood Maura's career, her life's work. She didn't criticize her for wanting to work with dead bodies, to help bring them justice, because Jane did that too. Jane understood Maura, and loved her for all of her faults. Jane effortlessly included Maura in her family, when Maura had none. Jane protected Maura. Jane was everything Maura could have ever hoped for in a mate. Jane was her _ideal_. Yes, Jane was a woman, but Maura knew sexuality was fluid. Jane was perfect for her, when no one else was.

So, now, the brilliant doctor was at her desk, during a slow day for murder in Boston, trying to formulate a plan to get Jane to realize that Maura was in love with her and that maybe she was in love with Maura too. She had a goal. She just needed to find out how to get to it.


	5. One Day

_My God, if I could only say  
>I'm holding every breath for you<em>

~ Taylor Swift, I'd Lie ~

* * *

><p>Jane understood that Maura had a hard time reading social situations. Maura had even told her as much. But sometimes it just really hit the detective that the brilliant medical examiner, who possessed so much knowledge, just didn't <em>get <em>people. It was baffling, really, because Jane had always had that skill. It was like an innate ability. Yet Maura could take as many classes in reading body language and facial features as was humanly possible, but she seemed to have trouble navigating simple human emotion.

She liked to think it was cute. Just another quirk that characterized her strangely endearing best friend. There were times, though, that it bothered the hell out of her.

Jane was pretty guarded when it came to her emotions. As a cop, and a female one at that, she had to put up a tough, unbreakable façade, a wall that no one could penetrate. And after Hoyt, she just made that wall much, much stronger. She turned down any potential suitors, no matter how much her mother swore they were perfect for her.

With Maura, though, she was open and sometimes downright vulnerable. She thought Maura could see that change in her demeanor. But, no, Maura could not even pick up at the subtle hint that Jane held deeper feelings for her, less than strictly platonic feelings. It didn't even help when Jane made jokes that hinted to such.

Nope, none of that would work, at all. Not with Maura Isles, master of bluntness and the unsubtle. No, Jane would literally have to spell it out for Maura, and she was just too _scared _to do that. Maybe one day, in the future, she would. But right now, right now Jane was content to sit across from Maura at the Dirty Robber and enjoy a few drinks.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: These are fun. Haha. And if I'm only managing to amuse myself, that's cool. If, however, you find that you also like these, feel free to suggest more mature songs. ;)<em>


	6. You Mean You Don't Know?

_I just want you to feel beautiful  
>For once in your life<em>

~ Jamison Parker, Here's Everything I've Always Meant to Say ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was the most confusing and complicated person Maura Isles had ever come across. Well, Maura would never definitively say that, as she had come into contact with quite a large number of people in her lifetime. But Jane was surely the most complex person she had ever found she desired she wanted to know and understand. Everything about Jane fascinated Maura to no end.<p>

Jane was Maura's opposite. Where Maura was intellectual, Jane was emotional. Where Maura was rational, Jane was irrational. Where Maura was just trying to find a place to belong, Jane was trying to get rid of people so she could be alone. Where Maura thought Jane was beautiful, Jane thought she was tainted, marked, ruined.

It was the scars. Maura knew this, but she found she did not understand it. Jane's scars made her who she was. If anything, in Maura's opinion, they made her even more beautiful. The scars signified Jane's strength. Each scar told a story about the detective, stories that Maura found herself memorizing.

With every kiss, every caress, Maura tried to get Jane to understand that she was beautiful, a magnificent human specimen. It didn't matter that Jane was overweight when she was younger. It didn't matter than Jane was covered in scars now. None of that mattered to Maura. The only thing that mattered to Maura was Jane, and Jane was simply gorgeous.


	7. For You

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>_

~ Bruno Mars, Grenade ~

* * *

><p>In an instant, everything was clear. Jane would have laughed at the clarity imminent death brought, if she hadn't been so scared. She hadn't known, or she denied knowing, that she was in love with Maura before they walked into this room, into this trap. But now she knew, and she sure as hell wasn't going to go down without a fight.<p>

She wasn't sure how Hoyt picked up on something that she didn't even realize was there, but he had and she hated him for it. She hated him for making her weak, vulnerable, ready to accept her death. She hated him more for bringing Maura into their sick, twisted game. She hated him for touching Maura, for threatening to do her harm.

The moment Hoyt walked away, instead of killing her, Jane knew. He was after Maura, and Jane couldn't handle that. She would do anything for Maura. She promised as much when the medical examiner had been abducted by Paddy Doyle. Maybe Jane didn't care that she was about to die at the hands of Hoyt, her worst enemy, but she was _not _going to let Maura do the same.

It took everything she had, every ounce of strength, to get up off that hospital bed. To take down the behemoth of a guard. To face Hoyt. But she did it, for Maura. Anything for Maura. And then Hoyt was dead. It all happened so fast. Everything could have gone wrong. But she was alright, and more importantly, Maura was safe.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm not above taking things out of context. <em>


	8. Beauty

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
>Wondering why you even put it on<br>I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
>Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone<br>_

~ Rascal Flatts, Fast Cars and Freedom ~

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't understand why Maura insisted on dressing like she was preparing to strut down a Paris runway or to do a photo shoot for the cover of <em>Vogue<em>. Maura had tried to explain to her once that she valued the craftsmanship that went into the production of an individual piece of clothing, but Jane wasn't really listening when Maura was explaining that.

It just didn't make sense to her, really. Maura was beautiful. With or without, makeup and fancy clothes, of course. Jane liked both versions of Maura, and she knew that Maura, for some reason, felt more comfortable all dressed up and ready to go. She felt prepared and put together.

But looking at Maura in the early morning light, the sun's rays streaming onto her angelic features, ghosting over the outline of her body wrapped up in the sheets, Jane swore she had never beheld a more stunning sight.


	9. Perfection

_Because girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are_

~ Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are ~

* * *

><p>Maura doubted herself, all the time, and Jane could not even begin to comprehend why. She tried to assure the socially awkward medical examiner that she was totally normal, but for some reason Maura never believed her. She tried to throw facts and figures in Jane's face, even going so far as to use other people's statements as evidence. She had been fathered by Paddy Doyle, an infamous mob boss. Warren Hoyt had told her that she was like him. She had been adopted and her adoptive parents were distant, absentee, and there were studies that suggested that would make her socially inept and evidence of her attempts at navigating social situations and failing just proved her point.<p>

But none of that stuff mattered to Jane. It was all wrong, as far as the detective was concerned. She knew Maura. Yeah, Maura had a little trouble with people, but that wasn't her fault. It was just part of her character and it made her all the more endearing. Who her sperm donor was hardly mattered at all, because he had not been a contributing factor in Maura's day-to-day life. Genes only accounted for so much. And anything that came out of Hoyt's mouth was a lie, plain and simple. As for Maura's absentee adoptive parents, they just missed out on knowing the best girl in the entire world. Their loss, not Maura's.

As far as Jane knew, Maura was perfect, exactly how she was and Jane wouldn't change her for the world.


	10. I Always Have You

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<em>

~ Taylor Swift, Fifteen ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was back in action. Fresh from the hospital and mandated bed rest, she was ready for work, for action, for anything that wasn't the Home Shopping Channel. She took a deep breath to steel herself for the looks that would surely be thrown her way, the looks of pity, of awe, of confusion. She was early. Technically, she was not supposed to be here for a few more weeks, but she just could <em>not <em>sit home for much longer.

At home, she had decided that she would just come to work and lay low. She just needed to be in the bullpen, to try to work. Heck, at this point, she'd be happy with paper work. She would not be in the way. She would help. She had rehearsed this speech to tell Lieutenant Cavanaugh to keep him from throwing her out. Everything would work perfectly.

She opened the doors and strode through the entry way. She was accosted by a guard, which tried her patience, but she made it through security. She entered the bullpen, greeting fellow police officers with a nod, a meek smile thrown in here and there. She greeted Frost and Korsak on her way to her desk.

As soon as she sat down, however, she was called into Cavanaugh's office. She grumbled as she walked over to him and stood in the doorway. She felt like a kid who got called to the principal to be yelled at, for going to school. It was a weird feeling.

The lieutenant told her that she was not permitted to return to work until she was cleared for duty, period. He didn't even listen to her speech. He just told her to go back home and rest. She tried to reason with him, plead her case, but he would just not listen.

Frustrated, she left the bullpen, the company of her fellow detectives, and made her way out of the building. Well, she almost made it out of the building. Whilst in the elevator, she decided that maybe _she _couldn't work, but there was no reason why she couldn't watch someone else work. She hit the button that would take her down to the basement, to the morgue. She was going to see Maura.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Just so you know, I post as a write. These things aren't premeditated. xD<em>


	11. For You, I Would Guess

_What if we were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers?<em>

~ Colbie Caillat, What If ~

* * *

><p>Doctor Maura Isles did not like questions that began with "What if?" She knew they were necessary, of course. That is how a lot of serious scientific discoveries had taken place. Someone, somewhere, had asked "What if?" and then decided to implement the scientific method to find out.<p>

However, Maura had always been one to hold tightly to concrete answers. For her, there was no point in asking "What if?" questions because she could never yield any answers. She remembers that when she was younger, she did have a habit of asking herself "What if?" What if her biological parents were out there looking for her? What if her biological parents were dead? What if her adoptive parents were actually her biological parents? What if her adoptive parents didn't love her? But none of those questions were ever satisfactorily answered and finally she just gave up on asking them.

Concrete facts then were the only way to go. Certain scientific data was what she reveled in. Her answers were clear, precise, and accurate. There was no room to stray. Everything was clean. There weren't any questions that couldn't be answered.

That is, until she met Jane Rizzoli. Jane got her to ask "What if?" questions all the time. What if this was a murder? What if this reddish-brown stain is blood? What if the suspect had had an accomplice? So many what ifs. Usually, Maura would hold her ground and tell Jane to wait until all the proper tests could be performed so that they could have their precise, scientific answers. But sometimes, sometimes she would relent and make an educated guess based off of one of Jane's theories.

The biggest, most important "What If?" that Jane had gotten Maura to ask herself over the years was actually one Jane was unaware of. It was a what if without an answer. A what if that couldn't be scientifically proven unless tested, and Maura wasn't secure enough in her hypothesis to venture to testing for fear that Jane would run as fast as she could, abandoning Maura once again. No, this what if was one of those difficult ones that would have to remain unanswered, just like all the rest from her childhood.

_But what if Maura told Jane that she loved her?_


	12. We Could Do This

_And if we take the time to lay it on the line  
>I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine<br>So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain_

~ Guns N' Roses, November Rain ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli loved Maura Isles. It was an epic kind of love, the kind seen in romance movies and read about in novels. The kind that little girls and grown women dreamed about finding. Jane loved everything about Maura. Her brilliant mind, her gorgeous looks, the way she laughed at her own jokes, the way she looked when she was nervous even when she had no reason to be. Everything about Maura was special to Jane.<p>

There wasn't anything that Jane wouldn't do for Maura, either. Jane would go shopping with Maura because it made Maura happy. She would run a full marathon with P.U.K.E. proudly displayed on her chest for Maura because, well, she wasn't exactly sure why she did that but she knew it had to do with Maura. Maura, the woman that Jane would willingly give her life for, and had on occasion almost done exactly that. Jane would give the world to Maura, if she could.

Jane loved Maura, and everyone knew. Everyone that is, except Maura. Jane thought that sometimes she saw Maura looking at her with something in her eyes akin to love, but she usually just told her that was wishful thinking, projection. But now, standing here in the rain, huddled together under the world's tiniest umbrella, it was clear. Maura loved Jane too.

So Jane decided to take a risk, the biggest risk of her life. Bigger than any of those life and death situations that she had put herself in, even with Hoyt, because she had been in control then. Now, she was vulnerable, weak, too open to close herself off before she got hurt. She was not in control. Maura was. Jane kissed Maura, gently, softly, in an attempt to convey all of her pent up emotion, all of her undying love. And the rest was up to Maura.


	13. Please Don't Cry

_I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<em>

~ Guns N' Roses, Sweet Child O' Mine ~

* * *

><p>Maura Isles in distress was a sight that Jane hated to see. Any type of pain was too much for Maura to have to bear, in Jane's opinion. So when they had come to the conclusion that Paddy Doyle was Maura's biological sperm donor, it took every ounce of self-control for Jane to not sprint off running to go and kill that bastard for putting that look of self-hatred and utter pain in her friend's eyes. As far as Jane was concerned, there was no reason in the entire world for sweet, beautiful, kind Maura to question whether or not she was born to be a criminal.<p>

Instead, though, Jane just stood by Maura's side, like she always did, and tried to offer comforting words. Maura brushed them off, but Jane just kept going. She _knew _Maura. And Maura was the best person she had ever come across. Jane worked with criminals every day, and she could not see any sign of that behavior in her friend.

Maura had said that Jane was biased, and Jane had agreed. Of course she was biased. She was biased against all of the scumbags she had to deal with on a day-to-day basis. She was biased in favor of her best friend, who she knew had never done anything wrong. Maura had a physical aversion to lying. _Lying, _which was something that everybody did, good or bad, every single day of their lives. That just proved that Maura was the epitome of the opposite of a criminal. That Maura was perfect.


	14. If Only You Knew

_I want to be the one  
>Living to give you love<br>I'd walk across this world just to be  
>Close to you<em>

~ Faith Hill, Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me ~

* * *

><p>Dr. Ian Faulkner was an idiot. Jane just didn't know how someone could walk away from Maura Isles. Maura was absolutely perfect in every way imaginable, and Jane was at a complete loss in her attempts to understand how someone could just leave her. Sure, Ian was off helping some poor, sick children in some far away land and Jane thought that was kind of noble. She had even, though she would never admit it, been glad when Maura had told her that Ian had left. Until she saw Maura's face, that is, and the look of complete despair that it bore. Then when Maura had said that Ian was the love of her life, Jane about exploded from sadness for her friend and hatred for the bastard that made Maura so depressed.<p>

When Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, despite the situation that called for it, everything felt right. She wished that she could tell Maura everything. That she loved her. That she would always love her. That she would never abandon Maura. That she would stand by her side forever. That her only mission in life was to bring a smile to Maura's face, to make her happy, to make her feel loved and cherished for the rest of her life. But she couldn't. Not now. Not when Maura was heartbroken over Ian, the love of her life.


	15. Comfortable in Your Embrace

_And as long as it's okay with you_

_I think I'll stay right here._

~ 3OH!3, Colorado Sunrise ~

* * *

><p>Jane hated mandatory Rizzoli Family Dinners. Her mother was constantly bugging her about her job, Frankie's job, Tommy's mistakes, and her lack of desire to cook, settle down, and have a family. After the divorce, her dad was a no show. It was just a pain. A once a week pain in the butt that she had to go through.<p>

Her family was noisy, all the time. It was like they could not be quiet, ever. Her mother was always bustling around in the kitchen, yelling about something, and Tommy and Frankie were always shouting about a game on TV or a girl they were fighting over. It was hard enough to find some place peaceful during the week, when she had to work, and it was even more frustrating to come home to an apartment full of loud Italians.

Jane really resented it when Angela insisted on having the family dinners at her apartment, because her it was incredibly small, even for just the four of them. But in this moment, after her mother's wonderful home cooked meal, watching the Red Sox game, curled up in her favorite arm chair with her favorite medical examiner, who was lightly snoring because she was so tired from the long day, half in her lap, Jane thought there wasn't a place in the world she'd rather be.


	16. If I Ask, Will You Be Mine?

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me._

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece._

~ Christian Bautista, The Way You Look at Me ~

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was never one to want for anything. She never learned how to ask for what she wanted because it was either given to her or she found a way to get it without asking. Living the life of luxury, she actually found it wrong to ask for much because she knew there were people with so little. Her life, on the surface, seemed perfect and everyone must have thought she was selfish for wanting more.<p>

And she did want more, now that she was an adult. She looked back on her childhood and wished it was different, normal. But she knew that there was no changing the past, so she looked towards the future. She wanted a happy future, with love.

It was funny, when she realized that she was searching for love. Well, funny in a sad, pathetic way. She came to the conclusion that she was never truly loved by her parents, not in the way other children were. They did not hold her when she cried, or watch her ballet recitals. They would just pat her on the back when she did well, and ignore her when she failed. That was why she worked so hard to be perfect at everything she did, for the moment of recognition from her parents. And none of her boyfriends had ever loved her, really. So it was just her, alone, in her little world.

Until Jane. It wasn't until she met Jane Rizzoli that she realized that love was the missing component in her otherwise perfect life. Neither one of them had ever voiced love for one another, or even attraction, but Maura knew it was there. She could see it whenever Jane looked at her, and she knew that the look must be reflected in her eyes.


	17. Running is What I Do Best

_"I Love You" came flooding out  
>Couldn't make it stop<br>Couldn't shut my mouth  
>I felt like a fool, then I lied and said I was sorry<em>

~ Carrie Underwood, Unapologize ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was sitting at the bar, drowning her pain in alcohol and noise. Normally, the yelling on game day would have irritated her after a full day of chasing criminals, but right now it was a welcome distraction. The previous night had been a moment of weakness, and she was reviewing it now in her head. She could not believe she had been so stupid.<p>

The thing was, though, she couldn't decide which had been the stupid part. It had been a rough day. Hoyt had escaped, again. And was out to kill her, again. And she had taken refuge at Maura's house, again. That was all routine, which it really shouldn't have been, but as was her life.

The two of them were in Maura's guest bedroom, which had at some point during their friendship become Jane's room, lying on the bed. Still normal. They were up talking. Maura was trying to distract her from everything so she wouldn't have nightmares. Eventually the talking stopped and they fell asleep, together.

All of that had still been perfectly within the realm of normal for the two of them, but then Jane had to have a nightmare and everything went downhill from there. She woke up, sweating, crying, screaming the name of _Hoyt_, that evil bastard. Maura was there, hugging her, whispering words of comfort, telling her everything was alright. When she finally calmed down, Jane looked at Maura. Looked at the woman who she ran to whenever things were bad. The woman who took care of her. The woman who was always there, never judging, just there. Supportive. Caring. Nice with no ulterior motives. Maura.

In a whispered confession, Jane let out what she had been holding in for so long. She told Maura that she loved her. There was a pause, a stillness in the room that hadn't been there before, and Jane felt incredibly stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her. She apologized, smiled meekly, and bolted.

She had avoided Maura ever since.


	18. Here With You

_Love don't run, love don't hide  
>It won't turn away or back down from a fight<br>Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_

~ Steve Holy, Love Don't Run ~

* * *

><p>Last night Jane had told Maura that she loved her. Three little words that had momentarily left the medical examiner speechless. They were words that she had dreamed for much too long to hear from her best friend. She was struck dumb, for a second too long, apparently. Because Jane had apologized, said she was sorry. That she hadn't meant it. And ran.<p>

It hurt Maura when it happened. She had gone from trying to comfort Jane from her nightmares, to feeling ecstatic at the admittance of love, to heartbroken. In that instance, right after Jane left, her mind flashed to Ian, the love of her life. Maura had laughed, to keep herself from crying. It was then that she realized that Ian had never been the love of her life, because him leaving never hurt her like Jane's running away.

She had spent all day avoiding Jane, avoiding feeling anything about the moment they had shared. She hoped that eventually they could go back to being friends. But then when Frost came down to the morgue to ask about autopsy results, she realized that Jane was avoiding her too. That hurt worse.

It wasn't until the end of the day that she decided she was going to stop this nonsense. She loved Jane, more than anyone she had ever loved in her entire life. And Jane loved her too. There was no reason they couldn't be together. There was no reason to pout.

She needed to tell Jane that she loved her too. Then everything would work out. Because love was strong, and their love was powerful. Maura would not run away from this, not now. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Jane run away either.


	19. I Want to Get to Know You

_And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

~ Lifehouse, You and Me ~

* * *

><p>The room was crowded, literally full of people. It was one of the reasons Jane hated office parties anyway. Every department was invited, which left little room to breathe in the too small space.<p>

But even in the small space, with the loud music, and all of the talking, something in Jane recognized the presence of another person entering the room. She laughed at something Korsak had said, as she turned her head to look at the door, searching for the newest addition to the growing party. There, standing near the entrance, was Dr. Maura Isles, chief medical examiner of Boston PD.

The new medical examiner hadn't been working for the precinct for very long, a few months, really. And Jane didn't know too much about her, aside from what was in her file, her educational background, her social background, the fact that she was filthy rich and didn't need this job, and that even if she did want to work somewhere, she had the brains to go somewhere much better. In fact, she had only worked closely with this M.E. on a few cases.

So Jane didn't really know who Maura Isles was, but she couldn't help but feel like she really wanted to. Something about the doctor pulled her in. It was insane. Maybe it was the fact that Maura seemed a little socially awkward and Jane wanted to be the big sister, helping the new kid out, showing her around. Maybe it was that Maura, though wealthy, never flaunted her money, aside from her attire, which Jane thought was just a Maura thing. She couldn't really picture the doctor in anything else. Maybe it was because she was really, really pretty. Jane just didn't know. She did, however, know that her eyes had never left the medical examiner since she had walked through the door.

She excused herself from the boys under the pretense of going to find another beer, then she made her way over to the petite woman she had been staring at, who was still standing very close to the door.

"Hey," she said in what she hoped was a suave tone, "Maura, right?"

The M.E. just nodded.

"Wanna ditch this party and go out with me for some drinks? They're out of beer and you really can't get through one of these sober. I know you just got here, but you showed up so I think we can say that you fulfilled your social obligation."

Maura looked up at her then, and Jane was caught off-guard. The doctor's eyes were so expressive, so open, so scared. Jane could see that Maura was looking for a sign that she was being tricked. That made Jane kind of sad, so she smiled, her best smile, and took Maura by the hand, leading her out of the noisy building.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I just realized that none of these ever turn out how I think they will when I pick out the song (this one was supposed to follow the other two chapters or at least have a pre-established friendship that turned towards love). xD<em>

_Also, I have two requests (which make me happy because that means I'm not the only one reading. So be prepared to see a continuation of the previous two chapters - the one where Jane says "I love you." to Maura and takes it back, and the other where Maura decides to fight for their love - and one set to a song called "Lighthouse.")_


	20. I Love You

_I've never been so sure of anything before_

_You're driving my heart crazy_

~ Carrie Underwood, Look at Me ~

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was not one to guess. She could never really grasp the benefit of making rash assumptions when she could turn to science for concrete answers. So as she headed towards Jane Rizzoli's apartment to confess her undying love, she knew with one hundred percent certainty that it was in fact love that she held for the detective. She also knew that it was more than a platonic type of love. It was a romantic type of love. She was <em>in love <em>with Jane, her best friend.

The thought made her smile. She hadn't really ever been in love before, not the head over heels, breathless, swept off her feet, completely happy love that she was now experiencing with just the mere idea of being in love with Jane. It was making her dizzy.

As she drove, she was planning a speech, a way to get Jane to see how truly committed she was to making a relationship between them work. She loved Jane. That much she knew for sure. Jane loved her. She knew this as well, because Jane had said as much. The only problem, then, was that Jane didn't know that Maura loved her. A problem, that Maura was certain, could be remedied rather quickly.

She parked the car and made her up to Jane's apartment. She steeled herself at the door, right before knocking to ask for entrance. She needed this to go smoothly, perfect. She would not leave here without Jane knowing how she felt. Without Jane telling her she felt the same way.

She allowed herself one more moment to chicken out before she knocked, and waited. It felt like an eternity before Jane answered the door, and when she did Maura was left speechless. Jane was just so _beautiful_. Even in her rumpled pajamas, even when she looked incredibly exhausted, Jane's beauty never failed to make Maura smile.

Regaining her composure, Maura let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, "Jane, I lo—"

But she was cut off by Jane's insistent lips pressing against hers. It took her a second to realize exactly what was happening, but as soon as she did, she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. She almost didn't notice when Jane wrapped her in a hug to pull her into the apartment, slamming the door.

They kissed for a few more moments, seconds, minutes. Maura wasn't sure. Eventually, they had to separate to take much needed breaths. When they did, Maura looked up at Jane. Jane, who was smiling. Jane, who was hers.

"I love you too, Maura."


	21. New Plan

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me<em>

~ Brad Paisley, She's Everything ~

* * *

><p>Jane drove her mother crazy all of the time. Sometimes it was intentional, and sometimes she just did it. This time was one of the latter variety. It was Rizzoli Family Dinner night, and her mother had had the audacity to try to set her up with some boy who used to be one of their neighbors when she was a kid. After much complaining and blatant rudeness, the guy finally got the hint and hightailed it out of the house.<p>

Now Jane and Angela Rizzoli were in the kitchen, cleaning up after the dinner. It was silent. They were both mad. But Jane didn't mean to make her mom mad. She just couldn't stand it when she was being set up. She was perfectly happy with her life, her job. And her mother would just not let up. It was infuriating.

"God, Ma, why do you have to keep doing that?" she groaned, breaking the silence by voicing her thoughts.

"Janie, I just want you to be happy," her mother said, as if that justified everything.

"I am happy," Jane stated.

Silence descended upon the kitchen again. They worked efficiently, putting away the many leftovers and the newly cleaned dishes. Very quickly, they were done. The silence could not persist. They each took a seat at the dining room table, waiting for the other to speak.

Eventually, Angela did, but what she said threw Jane.

"So, dear, how's that Dr. Isles been doing?"

Recovering from the unexpected question, Jane lit up, "Oh! Maura is just amazing, Ma! I swear, sometimes she can get a little frustrating to work with, but I think that's just how she is, you know? Precise, accurate, _always_ right. Like yesterday, on this case we were working, we had absolutely _no _leads and everyone was going crazy, right? Well, Cavanaugh was freakin' out, like I think his head was about to explode, and he was yelling at me for not figuring stuff out. And I was getting pissed, because I was doing all I could, you know? Well, just as we were about to get into a full-on screaming match, Maura waltzes in, smiles at me like she knows what's going on, and tells Cavanaugh that she found out what killed the guy AND that she found some DNA evidence that didn't belong to the vic. She saved me, Ma. Isn't that cool? And she didn't even make a big deal out of it. 'Cause after she delivered the news, she sashayed back down to the morgue like instead of case-closing evidence, we got the guy today by the way, she was just commenting on the weather or something. God, she's just great."

"That's wonderful, dear," Angela said with a smile on her face and a plan in her mind. "Why don't you invite her to Rizzoli Family Dinner next week?"

"Really?" Jane perked up even more. "Okay, I will. I don't know if she'll come though 'cause I'm sure she's used to fancy stuff, but I'll ask. Yeah, that'd be fun. Dr. Maura Isles: Slumming it with the Rizzolis. I like it. Thanks, Ma."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I've got a feeling that Ma Rizzoli would do something like this, and that Jane would talk non-stop about her new colleague because Dr. Maura Isles is just so amazing. <em>


	22. You Are My Everything

_You're my best friend  
>and I love you, and I love you<br>Yes I do_

~ Weezer, My Best Friend ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was the constant in Maura's unpredictable world. She was always there when Maura needed her. Jane was her best friend. Her only real friend. Her family. Jane was everything to Maura, and Maura loved her for that.<p>

There wasn't anything that Jane wouldn't do for Maura and that kind of sacrifice and dedication was really something that Maura appreciated. Until Jane, she had never truly realized what it felt like to be loved, or to love someone. It was more than just simple affection or gratitude. It was love.

It was this love that filled her heart with happiness every time she woke up. It was this love that made her smile when she was sad. It was this love that made everything in her world completely perfect. It was this love that made Maura confident that her life would be fine. That she would be happy.

And it was this love that allowed Maura to say, with utmost truth and sincerity, "I do."


	23. Wishful Thinking

_Lay your anchor down _

_and let me wrap my arms around you_

~ Ernie Halter, Lighthouse ~

* * *

><p>If Jane could have one wish, she would wish for Maura to be happy. She knew that was probably a strange thing to wish for, especially if she only had one wish to use. But it was what she would wish for. She hated to see her friend unhappy, and if she could ensure that Maura would never cry another day in her life, she would do whatever it took to make that happen. Maura's happiness was very important to Jane, and she knew that if Maura was happy, she would be too.<p>

Sure, part of her thought that given a wish that could do anything, she might wish that Maura returned her affection. But then she decided that that would be selfish and she wouldn't want to make Maura love her, if it would make her unhappy. So she was comfortable with wishing that Maura was happy and content with her life.

When Maura broke her concentration, Jane was caught off-guard.

"Jane, I asked you what you would wish for, if you had one wish."

"You."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is dedicated to the person that requested it. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the song or if this didn't turn out the way you wanted it.<em>


	24. Peaceful

'_Cause no one's ever made me feel  
>The way I feel when I'm in your arms<em>

~ Leann Rimes, Right Kind of Wrong ~

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was lying in bed, mentally going over her day. It was something she always did before falling asleep. She would review all that had happened, find something she did well and praise herself for that, and find something that she could improve on. It was a way to better herself.<p>

Reflecting on the day's events, she couldn't help but smile. The morning had started off like every other. She woke up, dressed, and ate a quick yet healthy breakfast. She drove to the station and caught up on some early morning paperwork, then she was called to a crime scene. One of Jane's crime scenes.

The sight of the detective made her smile, like it always did, and they had exchanged pleasantries. Jane had teased her about her disastrous date from the night before. They investigated the scene together, and then went back to the station.

It was at lunch that everything changed, and it was this incident that Maura was currently pondering. Jane had come down to the morgue to take Maura out to lunch, as was their routine. They went to a local deli. Jane insisted that she could not eat at the police café because she swore her mother was up to something. Maura went along with it, if only to humor Jane.

At lunch, Jane ordered for Maura, like she always did. And then she had said she wanted to talk. As soon as they waitress left to place their order, Jane had confessed something to Maura. In the short minutes that preceded the arrival of their food, Jane had told Maura that she loved her, as more than a friend probably should and that she was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with the medical examiner.

This had caught Maura off-guard, and she did not respond. But Jane was so patient and so kind, she did not mention it. They ate in silence and went back to the station. While Jane was following a lead on the case, Maura was performing the autopsy on the victim. This gave Maura a lot of time to think about what Jane had said and about what she wanted.

Eventually, at the end of the day, they had ended up at Maura's place. And now Jane was curled into Maura's side, and Maura felt happy, content, loved. Deciding that she was glad she had finally come to the conclusion that she loved Jane too and that she had to work on showing that to Jane, Maura drifted off to sleep, snuggling closer to her detective.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is dedicated to The-Guardian-Shadow. Sorry if it is not at all what you pictured. <em>


	25. Betting on You

_I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
>Another day, knowin' I love you<em>

~ Boston, Amanda ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was tired. She was tired of hiding, from Hoyt, from her nightmares, from her fears, and from her feelings. She loved Maura, her best friend. She knew this. She had known this for quite some time actually. She had just tried to hide it, suppress her feelings. But every single day, it got just a little bit harder to do so. It seemed that with each passing second, she grew more and more in love with the medical examiner.<p>

It was insane, really, since she wasn't even sure why she was in love with the doctor. She could not pinpoint the exact moment that it had happened, or the event that had caused it to. She only knew that it had, and that she had been fighting her desire to make it known to everyone. She was in love with Maura Isles.

In fact, she thought that some people already knew. She was the type of person that, despite the guarded way she carried herself, wore her heart on her sleeve. There were rumors flying around the station that she and Maura were already dating, and her mother had actually given her her blessing and her great-grandmother's engagement ring. So really all that she had to do was tell Maura, "Hey, I'm in love with you." and hope that Maura returned her feelings.

So that was why she was heading to the morgue now, flowers and fudge clusters in hand, a heartfelt confession of love prepared in her mind. She was going to lay all of her cards on the table, and hope she came out on top, or bottom, if that's how Maura liked it.


	26. Out of Control

_Baby hold on to me_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future is ours to see_

_So baby hold on to me_

~ Eddie Money, Baby Hold On ~

* * *

><p>The future was unpredictable. Maura knew this, intellectually, yet there was still a part of her that wanted to control the uncontrollable. She liked to pretend that her life was perfect, normal. She tried to keep a semblance of routine. Go to work, come home, feed Bass, and maybe go out on a date every once in a while to, if for nothing else, prevent colds. Her routine had been slightly disrupted by the addition of a certain homicide detective, but she found a way to adjust. Go to work, help Jane solve cases, spend time with Jane outside of work, let Jane's mother live in guest house, feed Bass and Jo Friday, and maybe go out on a date <em>if <em>Jane was busy already. Everything was simple. She had a routine that she followed day after day, making slight adjustments in accordance to Jane's family, of course. She could not let Tommy live out on the streets, after all.

So the day that Jane had taken her aside and told Maura that she was in love with her, took her by surprise and scared her. Love was messy. Dating one's coworker was messier. Dating one's best friend was just a mess, and it would ruin Maura's set routine. And if they were to breakup, then everything would be destroyed. There wouldn't be any more hanging out at each other's houses or going out to movies because Jane was too stubborn to try the opera. No more beer or cheap wine at The Dirty Robber. No more Rizzoli Family Dinners. No more Angela living in her guest house. Maura did not like this idea at all, and she voiced all of her concerns to Jane, hoping the detective would understand her reasoning.

But Jane shot back with her own logic. She loved Maura. Maura found her at least somewhat attractive. She thought Maura was incredibly sexy. They already went on dates, and Jane totally went to the opera with Maura on occasion. They already slept in the same bed, even though Maura had a guest room too. They were comfortable around each other. Her ma already thought of Maura as a daughter, and Maura was probably the greatest daughter-in-law one could ever hope to gain as an addition to the family, because she had bought that stupid painting for $500 _and _let Angela and Tommy live in her guest house, voluntarily.

Faced with Jane's reasoning and the fact that she _did _find her best friend attractive in more ways than one, Maura gave in. Jane promised to never leave her, and while Maura knew that there was no way Jane could keep that promise, it provided her comfort. Yes, the future was uncertain, but she was going to spend her present happy, and in love.


	27. Last One to Know

_I've been holding it in, holding it in, holding it in, for so long  
>I've been running it through, running it through, in my mind<em>

~ Julianne Hough, Is That So Wrong? ~

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli wasn't an idiot. She knew perfectly well how she felt for one Maura Isles. She just had amazing self-control. Every single time an inappropriate thought about her best friend popped into her head, she would shove it down into the very back of her mind. She would hide her feelings, put on her poker face, never let Maura see the exact ways she affected her.<p>

But sometimes, when she was alone, she would permit herself to think about it. Just a little. Nothing too bad. Maybe how she would ask Maura out on a date or what they would do on a date. Maybe she would venture as far as their first kiss, what it would be like. Who would kiss whom first. How soft Maura's lips would be, pressed tightly against hers. She would never get further than that, though, because she felt like she was violating some unspoken rule of friendship.

Although, like now, snuggled up next to Maura for their weekly movie night, watching some lame chick flick that Maura insisted they watch, Jane couldn't help but wonder if her fantasies were to remain only fantasies. She wasn't sure if dating her best friend would actually be a bad thing either. Maura was incredibly nice, generous, understanding. She got Jane, even when her own mother didn't. There was no real reason why they couldn't. Maybe she should let her feelings out, ask. All Maura could do was say no, and while that would hurt, at least she'd have an answer.

"Hey, Maura, wanna go out with me? Like on a date?"

"What do you think we're doing now, Jane?"


	28. No More Time

_And how can I blame you  
>When I built my world around<br>The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends_

~ Michael Bolton, How Am I Supposed To Live Without You? ~

* * *

><p>This was by far the worst day of her life. She had faced demons and come out on top, but it was love that destroyed her in the end. Not even Charles Hoyt compared to how bad this felt, her broken heart.<p>

Ian Faulkner was back. _Doctor _Ian Faulkner, the love of Maura Isles' life. He came back, again. But this time, instead of a quick roll in the sack, he decided to stay. _To stay. _And he asked Maura to marry him, and she said yes.

Maura was _so _incredibly _happy _when she told Jane that he had proposed. That he was staying with her forever. That they were going to live happily ever after. She was just so happy that Jane couldn't do anything but smile for her, her friend.

She put on a brave face, because Maura was the most important person in her life and she deserved to be happy. And if being with Ian made her happy, then Jane swore she would make sure everything went according to plan. She was going to be the best maid of honor in the entire world. Oh, yeah, Maura had asked Jane to be her maid of honor, oblivious to how heartbroken Jane would be, standing next to her as she watched her get married, but Jane had agreed. Any excuse to spend more time with Maura before she was gone forever. Because they planned on moving, Maura and Ian. They were going to _move _away from Boston, away from Jane.

The ceremony had just ended. Maura looked radiant as she walked down the aisle. Standing next to the altar, Jane could almost halfway imagine that Maura was walking towards her, that they were the ones getting married. But then Maura stood next to Ian, looked at Ian the way Jane always wished she'd look at her. It all went by in a blur. Jane tried not to pay attention. To drown everything out by just looking at Maura, memorizing her every feature, the curl of her soft hair, the way her dimples showed when she smiled, the gentle cadence of her voice as she said "I do." Then it was all over. Maura was married. Jane was alone, heartbroken.

She was outside now, while everyone else celebrated in the reception hall. She was crying, openly. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart physically hurt. She would swear to anyone that it was actually broken in half. It was all she could do to stand, to plaster a smile on her face for photographs so that Maura would have happy memories of this day.

Jane heard the click-clack of heels approaching her. Without turning around, she knew it was Maura behind her. She tried her best to wipe away her remaining tears, to look happy. But Maura saw through that. She knew something was wrong. She always did manage a way to figure it out in the end. It was just too late now.

"What's wrong, Jane?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Oops, I forgot. Haha. This chapter is dedicated to chakeroo. Thanks for requesting the song! Hope you like what happened (although, to be honest, it made me sad)!<em>


	29. Sweet Dreams

_Shame on me for what I'm dreamin'  
>Shame on you for bein' in my dreams<em>

~ Jypsi, Shame on Me ~

* * *

><p>Jane woke up with a smile on her face. For the fourth time in a row, she had had a good night's sleep. Rest had been an absent factor in her life for a very long time, but after the death of Charles Hoyt she'd been allowed to sleep well. It was a blessing, and a curse. Because every time she would drift happily to a blissful night of sleep, she would have a dream. It was a reoccurring dream. She'd even go so far as to describe it as being a pleasant dream, because she always woke up beaming, happy.<p>

The dreams always started off innocently enough. She and Maura were hanging out at The Dirty Robber. They would be talking about stuff, recent cases, the wild shenanigans of the Rizzoli clan, everything and anything under the sun. Then Jane would stop Maura in the middle of some rant about some scientific thing that her subconscious had probably picked up on at somewhere along the way and ask Maura if she wanted to leave the bar. Maura would agree with a smile, and Jane would help her out of the booth.

Guiding Maura, with a hand at the small of her back, Jane led the way to the car. Maura's car. There was always only one car in the dream. They always had to ride together. Strangely, Maura constantly let Jane drive, but Jane chose not to question it. She would help Maura into the passenger's seat, and then take her spot at the wheel. She took Maura home, and Maura invited her in.

The dream was kind of normal, something that always happened. They _did _often go to The Dirty Robber and talk. Jane would drive Maura home sometimes and Maura would invite her in. But after that, everything got weird. As soon as they were inside Maura's home and the door closed, Maura would kiss Jane, pressing her up against the front door. The kiss would get heated. Jane's hands would be all over Maura and Maura would moan.

Then the alarm would go off and Jane would have to wake up. Then she'd get ready, go to work, and try not to think about her dream, especially around Maura. She always failed, but she was okay with that. Because the less she could get rid of the dream, the more the dream would happen. And she certainly liked having that dream. Besides, it was Maura's fault anyway, always looking the way she did.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is the start of a three-part piece (and I'll use the same song for all three parts).<em> _I hope you like it, although it may be a little cheesy. Haha. It is, however, more upbeat than the last one, huh?_


	30. Can't Help It

_Blame it on me I can't stop lookin'  
>Blame it on you for lookin' that way<em>

~ Jypsi, Shame on Me ~

* * *

><p>Jane never failed to be amazed by Maura's impeccable style. She knew that people, including Maura, didn't think that she appreciated clothes. But she did. She just didn't appreciate them for herself. She liked them on Maura though. The way they clung to her body in all the right places. The way they showed just enough cleavage to provide fuel for her never ending dreams yet left enough covered to still be considered proper. The way her shoes, her incredibly impractical high heels, made her legs and her butt look fantastic. Jane loved all of that about Maura's clothes.<p>

But it wasn't just the clothes. It was the way Maura carried herself in them. She was like a supermodel, except humble and modest, most times. Of course, Jane knew Maura could turn on the charm if she wanted to. She had seen it with her own eyes. She just wished Maura would turn it on her, because she would be incredibly receptive.

Sometimes, she would stare. She wouldn't mean to, intending to only take a glance. But she would end up staring, because Maura was just so incredibly gorgeous. And sometimes, she would get caught.

The first time it happened, it was actually her mother that caught her. They were in the café, eating bunny-shaped pancakes. Maura looked so adorable. Jane couldn't help but stare. It must have been a good thirty seconds or so, because her mother stood by Jane and cleared her throat, loudly. Then she winked and said something about grandchildren. That was Jane's cue to leave, but not before sneaking another glance at Maura.

The second time, Frost caught her. Maura had come up from the morgue to deliver some autopsy reports and had sat on Jane's desk to explain them. She was wearing a really short skirt and it had actually ridden up even further, exposing more of her creamy legs. Seriously, Jane swore they were calling to her. It wasn't until Maura repeated her name and Frost tapped her on the shoulder that she realized she was staring, hard, with her hand in midair. She politely excused herself to the restroom after that.

The third and most recent time, Maura was the one to point it out. They started at The Dirty Robber, sipping on their drinks after a long day. Guys kept coming on to them, but they managed to shoot them all down politely. Well, Maura did. Jane just threatened to shoot them. Eventually, Maura decided that they had had enough alcohol and Jane needed to leave. It probably had to do with the fact that Jane had almost tackled a guy on her way back from the restroom.

Since they had ridden to the bar together, they had to leave together, in Maura's car. Maura let Jane drive, which was weird because Maura hardly ever let Jane drive. They made it back to Maura's house without incident and Maura invited Jane inside.

Maura led the way into the house, going to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine. Neither of them was on call for the weekend, and she saw no reason why they should not continue to drink in the comfort of her private residence.

It wasn't until they were situated on the couch that it happened. Maura had just lifted her wineglass to her lips, and Jane's eyes drifted to them. Jane started to fantasize about what they would feel like against her own, about how she secretly wished she was the wineglass in Maura's hand. It wasn't until Maura waved her hand in front of her face that Jane regained focus.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked you why you are always staring at my lips."


	31. Make a Move

_Shame on me I wanna kiss ya  
>Shame on you I believe I could<em>

~ Jypsi, Shame on Me ~

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was a very direct person, blunt, straight to the point, no nonsense. It was actually one of the things Jane admired most about her, however sometimes it was really frustrating. This was one of those times.<p>

Maura had just asked Jane why she was fond of always staring at her lips. Under normal circumstances, Jane would have made a sarcastic joke, deflecting with humor. But this was not normal, not at all. Jane was a little buzzed from the alcohol she had consumed throughout the night. The two glasses of wine she had had at Maura's probably tipped her blood alcohol level over the legal limit. Her mind was in a haze. To top that off, she found she was incredibly, incredibly attracted to her best friend. She had been having dreams about the doctor, inappropriate dreams that she probably shouldn't have been having. Dreams she knew she shouldn't be having, but kept looking forward to anyway night after night. She had been staring at her, increasingly, over the past month or so. And now, mixed with her drunken state, she was ready to make a move.

And it looked like Maura wanted her to! Everything was so confusing. She blinked, searching for an answer to Maura's question. An excuse. A reason. But she could find none that would be suitable enough, would keep things from being awkward, would keep them friends.

But Jane didn't want to remain just friends with Maura. She wanted more. She _needed _more. This is why, when Maura repeated the question, for perhaps the third or fourth time, she blurted out something without thinking.

"Because I want to kiss you, Maur."

"Then why don't you?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Voila! The end of this three-part mess. Haha. I really like this song though. :) <em>

_Hope you liked it! Please review! This is it for me tonight. I ran out of inspiration, so also recommend songs you think are fitting for our favorite couple. I_ _love getting requests. They're like challenges._ ;)


End file.
